campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jemma Billing
Jemma 'Jem' Billing Daughter of Vulcan Praetor of Camp Jupiter (This Character Belongs to the Rollbacks & Other Users) History Jemma Billing was born in England to Vulcan and Carolina Billing. She was bullied most of her young life and learned to control her emotions so as not to show the bullies her fear. She loved her mother, and her life, and was blissfully happy, until Carolina met Jason Campbell, at a bar. They fell in love almost instantly, and lived together, then eventually got married. Whilst Carol was around, Jason was sweet-as-sugar to Jem, but when she wasn't, he made Jemma do numerous chores and other tasks. She hated this, but was threatened by Jason that if she told Carol, he would kill her. So, she lived like this until she was eleven. It was just a normal day at school for her, and while she was playing, a gryphon caught her demigod scent and attacked her. She screamed, and ran for her life. Just as it swooped in for the kill, a large she-wolf brought it too the ground and killed it. She explained to Jemma that she was Lupa, and then about demigods. They went to the Wolf House, where Jem trained for two years. She then travelled to Camp, where she was claimed, and joined the First Cohort. After five years, during a battle, one of the praetors was killed. Being a centurion, Jemma was nominated for new praetor. She was elected, and now runs Camp alongside the other praetor. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Intelligent, fun-loving and hard-working, Jemma is an ideal praetor. She always tries to see the best in people, and is a very positive person. She spends a lot of her time forging weapons for herself, her friends, and the legion. WIP WIP Appearance Appearance Jemma has shoulder-length, red hair and green eyes. She is 5'9" tall, and is quite slim. She has large muscles, and is immensely strong. On her arm she has 'SPQR' tattooed, along with the symbol of her father, Vulcan, and five score lines. She speaks with a British accent and is left-handed. Jem wears plain, tight tops, and skinny jeans, so that when she is working in to forges, they don't catch alight. She loves Converses and has a large collection. Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Vulcan have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Vulcan can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Vulcan are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Vulcan are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Vulcan are innately able to use any enchanted materials for use in weapons or armor; however, they are not as proficient with it as someone who would naturally be able to use them. Supplementary #Children of Vulcan have the ability to release heat from their hands in order to cauterize an open wound. #Children of Vulcan have the ability to control a single mechanical object with their mind; doing so, however, immobilizes the child of Vulcan until control is broken. Rare Cases Only #In rare cases, children of Vulcan have the ability to create and control fire; however, it is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of the child of Vulcan. Traits #They are great mechanics. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptors. #They are able to create transforming weaponry. #They are excellent at creating weapons and armor of all natures. Pets Pets WIP Weapons/Armour Weapons/Armour WIP StandardCJShield.jpg|Her Standard Imperial Gold Shield from Camp Jupiter StandardCJSword.png|Her Standard Imperial Gold Sword from Camp Jupiter Ancient roman armor.jpg|Her Standard Leather Armour from Camp Jupiter Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp WIP Category:Archived Characters Category:Children of Vulcan Category:Praetors Category:Female